


Let's Get Down to Business

by Violsva



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: (Definitely Not Actually Three Sentences), 3 Sentence Ficathon, Breasts, Captain America: The First Avenger, Disguise, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: Sweet Peggy Oliver.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 13





	Let's Get Down to Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [svgurl410](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=8980528#cmt8980528); more three sentence fills can be found at my [tag](https://violsva.dreamwidth.org/tag/three+sentence+ficathon) on Dreamwidth.

“Er, Steve,” Peggy said, before anyone else could, “disguising me as a boy isn’t going to work.”

“What?” he asked. “Why not?”

Peggy didn’t meet anyone’s eyes. “It wouldn’t be convincing.”

“But you’re a good actress—and I’ve seen you in trousers—”

Dugan’s laugh came out of him in a sputter. Steve turned, glaring. “Corporal—”

“Pal,” said Barnes, “what Agent Carter’s trying to say politely is that it would take a lot more work and inconvenience than we have time for to hide her chest.”

Steve glanced at the relevant area and turned bright red. “Thank you, Sergeant,” said Peggy.


End file.
